


Fools Rush In

by morgan_cian



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 18:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgan_cian/pseuds/morgan_cian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some Nick/Greg goodness. This is my first attempt at a songfic.  And everyone knows the song.  I thought it was appropriate for Valentine's day.  I was inspired by <a href="http://laureen.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://laureen.livejournal.com/"></a><b>giesha_kitten</b>'s request.  Probably not what you wanted, but you still might like it.  </p>
            </blockquote>





	Fools Rush In

_~Wise men say, only fools rush in, but I can’t help, falling in love with you~_

Greg smiled.  This was the best part of his day.  Nick was leaned against the work table recounting the events of his case.  The young, spikey haired lab rat rested his chin in his hand.  He was infatuated, no doubt about it.

_~Like a river flows, surely to the sea, darlin’ so it goes, somethings are meant to be~_

Nick knew Greg had a rough case.  The younger man was pale, his features drawn.  He placed his hand against the slender chest.  He heard the sharp intake of breath as beautiful brown eyes met soft, kind brown.

A small smile curved. It was like a magnetic pull. It was undeniable.

_~Shall I stay, would it be a sin, if I can’t help, falling in love with you~_

“Stay.”

Nick ran his fingers though Greg’s soft brown hair.  The flirting, the hanging out, the innocent touches, the stolen kisses, the heated embraces had led to this.  He covered the younger man’s lips with a soft kiss.

“All right.”

_~Take my hand, take my whole life too, for I can’t help, falling in love with you~_

“We’re really doing this?”

“Are you backing out now?”

“No!”

Nick took Greg’s trembling hands to still them.  He looked to Grissom who peered over his glasses at the two young men.

“Thank you for coming out today in the celebration of the joining of two lives.” Grissom’s fatherly voice carried over the gathered crowd.

_~I can’t help, falling in love with you~_

“This has to be the cheesiest song,” Greg groaned, nuzzling into Nick’s neck.

Nick huffed and pulled the man tighter in his arms.  “But so very true.”  He hummed with the music as they danced their first dance of the rest of their lives. “I can’t help, falling in love with you.”


End file.
